opilionesfandomcom-20200214-history
Triaenonychinae
Triaenonychinae Sørensen, 1886 is a subfamily of Triaenonychidae. Placement and composition Originally a subfamily, later demoted to tribe and again raised to subfamily. According to Mendes (2009), this subfamily is not monophyletic. Part of its genera should enter an expanded Adaeinae. Synonymy *Triaenonychinae Sørensen, 1886a [Roewer 1915a: 65; Shear 1977] *Triænonychinæ: Pocock 1902b: 512. *Triænonychidæ: Pocock 1902a: 403. *Triaenonychinae: Roewer 1915a: 65; Roewer 1923: 586, fig. 732a; 1931c: 147; Canals 1936a: 70; Kästner 1937: 390; Roewer 1961: 102. *Triaenonychidae Triaenonychinae: Roewer 1923: 586 (diagnosis, key); Staręga 1992: 279. *Triænonychidæ Triænonychinæ: Lawrence 1959: 12. *Triaenonychini: Forster 1954: 16, Ringuelet 1959b: 254; H. Soares 1968b: 266; Muñoz-Cuevas 1971a: 873; Maury 1988b: 123; Kury 2003a: 20. *Triaenochini misspelling: Muñoz-Cuevas & Vachon 1979: 253. Included genera Afrotropical Madagascar *Acumontia'' Loman, 1898 - 22 spp *''Antongila Roewer, 1931 - 1 sp *Decarynella'' Fage, 1945 - 1 sp *''Flavonuncia'' Lawrence, 1959 - 1 sp *''Hovanuncia'' Lawrence, 1959 - 2 spp *''Ivohibea'' Lawrence, 1959 - 1 sp *''Millomontia'' Lawrence, 1959 - 2 spp *''Millotonyx'' Lawrence, 1959 - 1 sp *''Paulianyx'' Lawrence, 1959 - 2 spp South Africa *''Amatola '' Lawrence, 1931 - 6 spp *''Austromontia Staręga, 1992 - 6 spp *Austronuncia Lawrence, 1931 - 2 spp *Biacumontia Staręga, 1992 - 7 spp *Ceratomontia Roewer, 1915 (part) - 18 spp (Afrotropical) *Graemontia Staręga, 1992 - 7 spp *Gunvoria Kauri, 1961 - 1 sp *Lispomontia Lawrence, 1937 - 1 sp *Lizamontia Kury, 2004 - 3 spp *Mensamontia Staręga, 1992 - 2 spp *Micromontia Lawrence, 1939 - 1 sp *Monomontia Staręga, 1992 - 18 spp *Paramontia Lawrence, 1934 - 2 spp *Planimontia Kauri, 1961 - 1 sp *Roewerania Lawrence, 1934 - 4 spp *Rostromontia Staręga, 1992 - 3 spp *Yulella Lawrence, 1939 - 1 sp Australasian Continental Australia *Breviacantha'' Kauri, 1954 - 1 sp *''Callihamina'' Roewer, 1942 - 1 sp *''Callihamus'' Roewer, 1931 - 1 sp *''Calliuncus'' Roewer, 1931 - 6 spp *''Cluniella'' Forster, 1955 - 3 spp *''Equitius'' Simon, 1880 - 10 spp *''Heteronuncia'' Roewer, 1920 - 1 sp *''Holonuncia'' Forster, 1955 - 13 spp *''Lomanella'' Pocock 1902 (part) - 8 spp (Australia) *''Nunciella'' Roewer, 1929 (part) - 8 spp (Australia) *''Paranuncia'' Roewer, 1915 (part) - 1 sp (Australia) *''Perthacantha'' Roewer, 1931 - 1 sp *''Yatala'' Roewer, 1942 - 2 spp Tasmania *''Allonuncia '' Hickman, 1958 - 1 sp *''Ankylonuncia'' Hickman, 1958 - 3 spp *''Bryonuncia'' Hickman, 1958 - 1 sp *''Hickmanoxyomma'' Hunt, 1990 - 7 spp *''Leionuncia'' Hickman, 1958 - 1 sp *''Lomanella'' Pocock, 1902 (part) - 11 spp (Tasmania) *''Notonuncia'' Hickman, 1958 - 3 spp *''Nucina'' Hickman, 1958 - 2 spp *''Nunciella'' Roewer, 1929 (part) - 3 spp (Tasmania) *''Nuncioides'' Hickman, 1958 - 2 spp *''Odontonuncia'' Hickman, 1958 - 1 sp *''Paranuncia'' Roewer, 1915 (part) - 1 sp (Tasmania) *''Parattahia'' Roewer, 1915 - 1 sp *''Pyenganella Hickman, 1958 - 1 sp *Stylonuncia'' Hickman, 1958 - 1 sp *''Tasmanonyx'' Hickman, 1958 - 1 sp New Caledonia *''Diaenobunus '' Roewer, 1915 - 1 sp *''Triconobunus '' Roewer, 1914 - 1 sp New Zealand *''Algidia '' Hogg, 1920 - 7 spp (+5 ssp) *''Hedwiga '' Roewer, 1931 - 1 sp *''Hendea '' Roewer, 1931 - 14 spp (+5 ssp) *''Hendeola '' Forster, 1954 - 2 spp (+1 ssp) *''Metanuncia '' Roewer, 1915 - 2 spp *''Neonuncia '' Roewer, 1915 - 5 spp *''Nuncia '' Loman, 1902 (part) - 34 spp (+24 ssp) (New Zealand) * Nunciella Roewer, 1929 (part) - 1 sp (New Zealand) *''Prasma '' Roewer, 1931 - 3 spp (+4 ssp) *''Prasmiola '' Forster, 1954 - 1 sp *''Psalenoba '' Roewer, 1931 - 1 sp *''Triregia '' Forster, 1948 - 3 spp (+1 ssp) Subantarctic France *''Promecostethus '' Enderlein, 1909 - 1 sp Nearctic *''Fumontana'' Shear, 1977 - 1 sp Neotropical *''Brasiloctis Mello-Leitão , 1938 - 1 sp *Ceratomontia Roewer , 1915 (part) - 4 spp (Neotropical) *Diasia Sørensen , 1902 - 3 spp *Nahuelonyx Maury , 1988 - 1 sp *Nuncia Loman, 1902 (part) - 5 spp (Neotropical) *Picunchenops'' Maury, 1988 - 1 sp *''Triaenonychoides'' H. Soares, 1968 - 2 spp *''Triaenonyx Sørensen, 1886 - 6 spp *Valdivionyx ''Maury, 1988 - 1 sp Category:Subfamily Category:Article stubs Category:Afrotropical Category:Neotropical Category:Nearctic Category:Australasian Category:Fauna of Madagascar Category:Fauna of New Zealand Category:Fauna of Tasmania Category:North America Category:South America Category:Fauna of Brazil Category:Fauna of New Caledonia